Modular suspended linear fixtures are typically assembled in place by connecting and mounting individual modules. Typical linear fixtures are suspended from an overhead structure and include linear fluorescent lighting systems. Such lighting fixtures may radiate light upwardly against the ceiling or downwardly towards the work area. Imprecise interfitting of such modular lighting systems results in an unsightly and unprofessional appearance and spaces between the completed assembly through which light radiates or leaks when switched on.
Typically these assemblies are suspended at heights of 7 ft. or more from the floor. Mounted and joining prior art structures entail cumbersome, and sometimes dangerous procedures. Hence the weight of these structures is an important consideration in mounting these structures from an overhead structure.